


Gackt X Hyde Drabble Collection

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: Gackt (Musician) RPF, L'Arc~en~Ciel, VAMPS (Japanese Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:22:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: This is a collection of all the Gackt X Kami drabbles I've written over the years.





	1. Why Gackt Gets His Own Way

            “Come on Hyde, you know you want too,” Gackt begged holding up the white dress with sky blue trim. “You'd look amazing as the princess.”

            “So would you,” Hyde pointed out. “Face it, we both make convincing women.”

            “Yes, but I'm taller than you, so you can wear heels and it'd still look right,” Gackt explained. “Come on, be the damsel in distress! It's not like you hate this kind of thing, you do it on your own free will.”

            “Fine, I’ll wear the dress,” Hyde replied with a sigh. “No point dragging out an argument I'm bound to lose.”  
            “That's the spirit” Gackt replied with a smile.

 

            “Right so you sit over there,” Gackt replied pointing to a tree. “And I’ll tie you up to the tree.”

            “Why do I need to be tied up?” Hyde demanded.

            “Because you're the damsel in distress!” Gackt explained as if it was obvious. “I can't rescue you otherwise.”

            “Not too tightly and don't make me wait too long.” Hyde replied with a sigh.

            “I promise.” Gackt replied with a cocky smile.

 

            Hoof beats sounded from the distance and Hyde looked up to see Gackt rapidly approaching, dressed as a prince on a white horse. Nerves set in as Gackt rode up to him and dismounted.

            “Princess! I'm here to rescue you from the wicked witch.” He announced, going to release his lover, who by now was beginning to wish he hadn't agreed to try any form of role play.

            “Oh my brave prince. Save me.” Hyde replied, without feeling.

            “Come, let us ride away on my noble steed.” Gackt declared.

            “No!” Hyde replied firmly. “I've worn the dress, I’ve been tied to a tree but I won't ride a horse!”

            “You have too.” Gackt complained.

            “No, you've taken this too far.” Hyde declared, not prepared to back down over this.

            “Hyde, ride the horse with me, or I won't ride you.” Gackt bargained.

            “Like I’d want to sleep with you after you made me do all this?” Hyde demanded.

            “If you want, you could ride me.” Gackt suggested.

            “Help me on the horse,” Hyde replied, remembering the reason why he let Gackt have his own way all the time.


	2. Flowers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Who ever thought that flowers could cause so much trouble?

            When Hyde arrived home, he found the large bouquet of flowers sat on the table besides his angry wife. He was in trouble but he wasn't quite sure why.

            “Who are the flowers for?” Hyde asked, deliberately ignoring Megumi's mood.

            “You,” Megumi replied. “From him.”

            “Gackt?” Hyde clarified with a sigh. Ever since Megumi had found out about his feelings towards the other vocalist she'd been nothing but jealous, a reasonable reaction to his crush though he wished she wasn't so smart sometimes. Wished she didn't know him so well that she could see so clearly that he loved Gackt, though they'd never once done anything beyond kiss.

            “Yes, Gackt,” Megumi replied. “Why is he sending you flowers?”

            “Look, if something was going on, he wouldn't be so obvious!” Hyde pointed out, already on the defence though he had no idea why Gackt had sent the flowers. “Let me read the card, OK? I don't know why he's sent them either. It's not like I’ve done anything recently to deserve them.”

            “Fine, read the card.” Megumi sighed handing over the small envelope that simply read 'for Hyde from Gackt'.

            Opening it carefully Hyde read the note and smiled in relief and understanding.

            “They were sent to Gackt from a fan,” Hyde explained. “Only his cousin is staying with him and has really bad hay fever so he's sent them to me instead of throwing them away.”

            “Because that's what friends do?” Megumi asked raising an eyebrow.

            “It's what Gackt does,” Hyde replied. “I'm not the only man he sends flowers to you know, I'm not the only man he hugs or kisses, I'm not special to him.”

            “I've seen the way you look at each other!” Megumi snapped but Hyde wasn't having this, not today.

            “So, we have something between us,” Hyde admitted. “I can't control my emotions but it doesn't matter anyway. I'm your husband and you're the one I come home to every night. All I ask is you trust me. I love you Megumi, you're not worth losing. Not for anyone.”

            “Not even Gackt?” Megumi asked.

            “Not even Gackt,” Hyde repeated firmly. “For a start you let me live in a house with windows.”

            “That's true.” Megumi agreed, amused at Gackt's eccentricity and deciding to forgive her husband, there was no point blaming him for something Gackt had done. Besides it was only a bouquet of flowers, it could have been worse she supposed.


	3. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In love with two very different people, Hyde is struggling to make a decision.

            As Megumi left to visit her mother, taking their son with her, Hyde breathed a sigh of relief. As much as he loved his wife there were times when he just wanted her gone. Of course all couples needed time apart sometimes but his reasons were a lot more immoral than most.

            Hyde was bisexual, his wife knew this and understood he had sexual needs she couldn't fulfil. He'd tried to stay faithful to her but it had left him feeling miserable and depressed. In the end it had been Megumi who relented and let him take male lovers when she was away. He had felt guilty doing so at first but in the end it became something they were both used to.

            Even with her blessing, he knew in his heart that what he was doing was wrong. A series of casual relationships was one thing but he had only gone and found himself a steady boyfriend. A man he loved as much as he loved his wife.

            How could he not love this man? With his eccentric ideas and confidence, that seemed so overpowering that it rubbed off on everyone around him? A smile that lit up any room and a laugh that made him laugh too, even if the situation wasn't even funny. And then there was that gorgeous body, well-toned and muscular and so very talented in the bedroom.

            Gackt was one of a kind but it was the way he so clearly admired him that had really made Hyde feel at home in his arms. Gackt made it clear how much he loved him and even accepted that Hyde's affection would have to be shared.

            Hyde knew that one day he would have to make a choice between his wife and his lover. He hated living this double life but until he had made up his mind he would accept what he had. Even if the guilt was killing him.

            Picking up his car keys Hyde followed Megumi out of the door. He'd told her he had work but she probably knew what he was really up too. Neither of them would mention this out loud though, it was a taboo subject that was best treated as if it didn't even exist.

            Driving fast but carefully, Hyde made quick time to Gackt's house and parked his car in Gackt's garage, though it looked so out of place there. He however had never felt so at home and as he stepped into the other vocalist’s arms he let his thoughts slip away. He was here with the man he loved and nothing outside this room existed.

            Right now, Hyde was happy, and with that thought he knew he had made his choice. He had chosen Gackt. Yet his heart still called out to his wife, perhaps the decision wasn't that easy? Perhaps it was a decision he would never be able to make. Perhaps what he had now was enough to keep everyone happy? If only he never had to make the choice.


	4. Revenge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyde is sick of being called short, so plots his revenge.

            Hyde had had enough, he was sick of Gackt teasing him about his height and was determined to get his revenge. With an evil smile, he picked up the remote for the TV and set the entire series of Strictly come dancing to download, as his plan began to form.

            Later that day the rest of L'Arc came around to discuss their future and he led them all into the living room, where an episode had been left on pause in such a manner there was no disguising what the show was.

            “Hey Hyde, you like dancing?” Ken teased, surprised to see the show on the vocalist’s TV, as Hyde always managed to appear somewhat cool.

            “Oh, that's Gackt's,” Hyde replied casually. “He must have been watching it before.”

            “Gackt likes dancing? He can't even dance himself!” Tetsu scoffed. “No offence, I know you love him, but you have to agree with us on that one.”

            “I think even he knows he can't dance, which is why he watches this.” Hyde explained with a smile.

 

            Later that night as the band were getting ready to leave, Gackt returned home and sure enough Ken couldn't help but tease a very confused Gackt about his viewing habits. Gackt answered as politely as he could before turning on Hyde.

            “What exactly have you been telling your friends?” He demanded, sensing he was the butt of somebodies joke.

            “Oh, just that you've been calling me names because of my height and that you're the one who downloaded the entire series of’ ‘Strictly Come Dancing’, as well as ‘Dancing On Ice’.” Hyde explained, with a cheeky smile, knowing Gackt wouldn't punish him too badly for this, though on the other hand perhaps he might?

 


	5. Dangerous Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was supposed to be a nice friendly walk but Gackt had other ideas.

            Wandering over to the edge and staring down the cliff to watch the waves crash against the rocks, Hyde couldn't help but feel rather small. He wasn't a large man to begin with and the ocean was so large, stretching out into the horizon and beyond. It covered two thirds of the earth's surface, leaving him not much more than an insignificant speck of dust on this planet. He’d last for maybe a hundred years at best, which was just a second to the ocean, who had existed for millennia.

            “You should be careful,” Gackt warned. “The water wants to swallow you whole.”

            “Only a tidal wave will reach all the way up here,” Hyde replied unconcerned. “And it's such a nice day, I doubt there's one is coming.”

            “Looks like you need help Ocean,” Gackt joked, attacking Hyde from behind and pushing him down over the wall that protected walkers from the drop on the other side. Laughing Hyde tried to struggle back up but Gackt's grip was firm and unrelenting. “You're so beautiful like this Hai-kun. Your ass sticking out so temptingly.”

            “Gackt!” Hyde scolded, blushing softly. “You can't say things like that!”

            “Remember when you stuck it out for me before?” Gackt whispered, so close his lips brushed against Hyde's ear.

            “It was a mistake. Please Gackt, let me go. What if somebody comes?” Hyde begged, wishing that the memory of the one time he cheated on his wife wasn't so good. He felt guilty, which was bad enough but that night, well it had been his best and he was still undecided if he regretted it or not.

            “Nobody will come. We're all alone,” Gackt replied. “As for letting you go. I'm not a nice guy Hyde, when I want something I just take it. You'll enjoy it, right?”

            “No Gackt. Let me go!” Hyde begged, feeling both excited and scared by Gackt's threat.

            “You sure?” Gackt asked, as his finger pressed against the loose cloth of Hyde's trousers, so deep that it actually brushed against the smaller man's hole.

            “I...” Hyde stammered.

            “You like this, don't you?” Gackt whispered.

            “Please stop,” Hyde begged, struggling against Gackt's grip and fighting for his freedom. It took just long enough for true panic to set in before Gackt let go and stepped back looking annoyed.

            “I'm going back to the hotel.” He announced, turning and walking briskly away, leaving Hyde to recover from his fright. He really had thought Gackt was going to rape him, he'd seemed so dark and dangerous, but then he should have known better. Gackt wouldn't go that far, if he ever had any doubts then today's experience had erased them. He'd been totally at the younger man's mercy but in the end Gackt had walked away, angry yes but he'd let go off that anger eventually. What really bothered Hyde was the realisation that Gackt hadn't given up on him like he had thought, like Gackt had promised when he had been crying the second it was all over.

            No, that was wrong, that wasn't the most concerning thing at all. What was really messed up was just how much he had wanted Gackt to go through with his threat. A guilt free second round, oh how he longed for that! How wicked his thoughts had become.


	6. Fairy Tale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whilst filming Moon Child Hyde falls sick and it's up to Gackt to take care of him.

Gackt was annoyed and everyone around him could see it as clear as day. It was in the way he shouted at the staff over petty little things, something he didn't normally do. The way he paced fretfully as they waited for the director to make his decision. The way he kept kicking random objects if they got in his way.

            “I'm sorry Gackt. We're just going to have to cancel filming,” The director eventually admitted. “There's just nothing we can do today without Hyde.”

            “I don't have time for this!” Gackt complained. “We're behind as it is.”

            “I know it's difficult but we just have to wait for him to get better. I'm sure your fans will understand if it's delayed a little,” The director tried to explain, getting a look from Gackt before he stormed off. “Well that went reasonably well.” the director said with a relieved smile.  

 

            By the time Gackt had reached the hotel he had calmed down a little. Things were out of his control and though he didn't like it, at least he now had some free time. A rare luxury that instead of truly enjoying, he was going to spend with Hyde. The quicker his co-star was better, the quicker they could get back to filming.

            “Hyde it's me.” Gackt called as he pushed open the door to Hyde's room. The curtains were still drawn and the room was dim, just as Gackt liked it though he knew Hyde usually loved the feeling of sunlight on his skin. Just as long as it wasn't too hot.

            “I'm sorry.” Hyde apologised, in a voice that would make most men sound pathetic but on him it was just cute.

            “Not your fault,” Gackt replied sympathetically. “Do you want anything?”

            “No,” Hyde responded. “I don't need anything but you can stay and talk if you want. I'm kind of bored.”

            “Sure. I'll tell you a story.” Gackt announced, as he sat in a chair and let his imagination take control. “Once upon a time....”

 

            Once upon a time there was a beautiful prince with shoulder length blond hair and kind soulful eyes. He lived in a castle, as princes tended to do, with his parents and his uncle, the king, as his family. Though he was not heir to the throne, he had everything any prince could ever want: Wealth, privilege and good lucks, which of course led to plenty of interest from women.

            Now the prince was old enough now to be making a decision on which woman to marry but it was hard, as he had feelings for two women in his court. The first had been his friend for many years and although the prince knew she would make a good and loyal wife, his heart was drawn to the other woman more. She wasn't as beautiful as his friend, or as clever. Neither did she have any talents of which to boast but still the prince was smitten. He had made his decision and choose passion over the more sensible option.

            Now off course his friend wasn't happy. She had truly loved the prince and knew he should have been with her but she was a kind and gentle soul, so she smiled on the outside and hid her sadness within. If the prince was happy, then she would have to accept his decision.

            One day the prince's friend was walking around the castle, feeling lonelier than usual. Maybe she should go talk to the prince, as he always knew how to make her laugh? Deciding this was exactly what she should do, she knocked on the prince’s door and waited for an answer. Getting none, she wondered if perhaps he had fallen asleep and so gently pushed open the door like she had done when they were kids. Finding the room empty, she was about to leave when she noticed a crack of light in the wall. Puzzled she walked over to find there was a secret door. Being curious by nature, she pushed the door open further and looked inside, to find the prince’s wife inside chanting over a mirror. As she watched the witch, as that was clearly what she was, cut her finger and let it bleed over the mirror.

            Startled the prince’s friend turned and fled. She kept on running until she was locked in the safety of her own room. What should she do?  Did the prince know what his wife was? She had to speak up. Tell the prince of what she had seen. Gathering her courage, she went on a search for him and eventually found him in the library.

            Bravely she shared her story with the prince, who at first accused his friend of going mad. Knowing she had the proof she needed, she led him to his rooms and showed him where the secret door had been. Discovering the wall was hollow the prince grew suspicious and after some fumbling around managed to open the door and found the evidence of his wife’s dark arts.

            The prince grew angry, as it occurred to him what it was about his wife that drew him to her. It wasn't talent or beauty, it was magic. He had been played for a fool! Angrily he stormed out of the room and challenged the witch, who admitted to everything.

            Unfortunately for the prince, there was no witnesses but him and as he tried to arrest her she cast one last spell. Feeling his energy sucked out of him, the prince fell to the floor and fell into an eternal sleep.

            Of course, the friend knew what had caused the prince’s sudden illness but when she showed the hidden room, it was empty. The witch had covered her tracks. Crying like the loving wife she was supposed to be, the guards believed her and arrested her instead.

            Furious that the witch had won, the girl sat in the dungeons cold and alone. Fortunately the king always had a soft spot for her and her imprisonment was only temporary but the damage was done. What could she now say or do, that wouldn't make her look like a raving fool?

            As the days passed the prince grew sicker and sicker. It wouldn't be long until he died. All were worried and many doctors were sent to check on him. None could find a cause or a cure. The witch had truly won and would soon have the prince’s money all to herself. Just like she had planned from the beginning.

            Then one day, as the girl sat beside her friend’s bedside crying, a single tear fell from her face and landed on the prince’s cheek. Noticing this, she gently wiped it away and feeling bad for crying on him, she lent down and kissed his cheek softly. To her shock his eyes opened and he smiled to see his friend at his bedside. She had broken the spell with her kiss.

            After that the witch was locked away and later hung for her crimes against royalty. The now widowed prince was now free to marry the woman he had always loved. The woman who had saved his life.

 

            “The end.” Gackt finished looking at Hyde for a reaction. To his surprise the older man had fallen asleep. He'd been telling the story to no one! Slightly annoyed at this, he got up to leave but paused to bend over and kiss Hyde's cheek.

            “Seeing as you’re asleep, I'll tell you the truth,” Gackt said quietly. “The prince in that story was you and the kiss of somebody who loves you will make you well again. I promise.” With that he left, quietly wishing Megumi really was a wicked witch instead of a loving wife.

            The next day Hyde was back on the set as if he had never been ill. Smiling Gackt headed over to say hi. Hyde would never know of his devotion but that was fine because he was happy and in the end his happiness was enough to keep Gackt content.

 


	7. An Un-regrettable Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If they hadn't been so drunk, maybe it never would have happened but they were drunk and there was no stopping things now.

They were all stupidly drunk, so drunk in fact that Hyde could barely remember how he had ended up on the floor, kneeling between Gackt's legs with his face buried in the vocalist’s crotch. Thankfully Gackt was still fully dressed but he was still so close he could feel the warmth radiating from the other’s body.

            “You're right, he looks so good down there.” Ken joked, laughing just a little bit too much.

            “You really do Hi-chan.” Gackt agreed but Hyde wasn't really listening, he was too lost in his memory of the last time he'd knelt between a man's legs and brought them to pleasure. It's been so long ago, way before he'd met Megumi, but he realised he missed those times. The freedom of being young and single and doing whatever the hell he wanted. Hell, he was still young! He could do what he wanted and so with no further thought, he began to run his tongue over the leather that protected Gackt's limited modesty.

            “Hyde!” Ken exclaimed, trying to push the vocalist away from Gackt but Hyde merely pushed Ken away and continued licking eagerly, really getting into everything. Around him there was protests and complaints but with a rather sharp “get out” from Gackt, the pair were quickly left alone. The atmosphere had changed now, as they both knew this was serious but neither willing to vocalise this, in case they shattered the drunken haze. Their drunken state protected them from the outside world, that was full of reasons why they shouldn't be doing this, why they should stop and how bad it was that things had already gone this far, with so many witnesses to Hyde's betrayal.

            Gackt was growing harder now and his arousal was pushing against his clothes, leaving a clear impression of what lay beneath the leather but Hyde made no rush to free it, deliberately wrapping his mouth around this bulge and sucking gently, as he stared up at Gackt with deceptively innocent eyes.

            A soft moan escaped Gackt's lips and he lay back, too drunk to do anything more than appreciate Hyde's efforts to please him. Every move Hyde made was that much nicer than the last. It was so relaxing that he could have fallen asleep, had it not also been so pleasurable that every nerve began to tingle on high alert. Shutting his eyes, he felt everything but it seemed wasteful to ignore the gorgeous man between his legs, so he opened them again and sat staring at the beauty before him, with a soft smile on his lips.

            With some mercy, Hyde released Gackt's length, almost moaning himself when he saw the pre-cum gathering at the tip. He always had loved the taste of another man's seed, so he licked it away eagerly, sure that the taste had grown better since the last time he had tasted it. Perhaps because it had been so long, or perhaps because everything Gackt did was better, either way it didn't matter, he wanted more and so hungrily he took Gackt's length into his mouth and began sucking rather lazily, as his whole body began to relax.

            In this half aware fashion, Hyde pleasured Gackt until he came and rather startled he pulled away and licked his lips, staring up at the younger man, who was breathing heavily as his body shuddered from exertion, rather at odds from the relaxed expression on the others face. It wasn't like Gackt to be able to truly relax and Hyde was happy he'd managed to help the other do this.

            “Lie with me?” Gackt requested, knowing he was being selfish but wanting to keep Hyde as his own forever. Perhaps not quite as drunk as Hyde, he knew the implications of what they'd just done but was too intoxicated to care about anything other than his own happiness.

            “I am sleepy.” Hyde agreed, crawling onto the sofa and laying down with his head in Gackt's lap, staring at the ceiling as his friend stroked his hair. This felt nice, it was how Megumi always helped him cope with his stress and instantly he was filled with guilt but he didn't regret what had happened. This moment was worth all the guilt in the world and nothing could take that pleasure away from either of them. Not even the threat that their friends might tell. That was all in the future, not the present.


	8. The Other Hyde

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gackt never suspected that there was more to Hyde than meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Rape

            I've been with Hyde for a few months now, filming Moon Child and hanging out together in our free time. We'd been shopping together, laughing as he tried on the most ridiculous sunglasses and tried to convince me that they'd suit me. Then I'd make fun of him, when his colour blindness kicked in and the clothes he chose clashed horrendously. We'd been to the beach together and played in the waves like little kids once more. We'd eaten ice cream and gone clubbing and done all those little pointless things, that are so hilarious when you're with a good friend.

            Though I hadn't known Hyde for long, he was already one of my most treasured friends and I thought I knew him well. Never once did I suspect there was more to Hyde than the world sees. During those few months there was nothing that flicked the trigger, that brought out the other Hyde.

            Hyde suffers from what the doctors call dissociative identity disorder, what you or I might call multiple personalities. He isn't aware of this, his alter ego showing itself so infrequently many didn’t know it exists, and I didn't realise at the time what was happening. To all extents and purposes, that night, Hyde had gone insane.

           

            We'd been in my hotel room, watching films on TV and sharing a bottle of wine. It was a nice peaceful night and Hyde had been perfectly normal. I remember distinctively when it happened, when he changed. The film had reached a sex scene, quite graphic, though tastefully done and both the actor and actress were putting up quite a performance. In short it was hot and I won't be ashamed to admit that it was just that little bit arousing. I remember glancing over at Hyde and seeing a strange look on his face, that didn't fit the situation at all. It was a nasty condescending look and he turned on me in that moment. Pushed me down with strength I didn't know he possessed and then he kissed me. 

            To be honest I wouldn't have minded, I like to kiss men and Hyde was my friend so there should have been no protests, but his kiss hurt. Several times he bit my lower lip, sometimes hard enough to draw blood and when his tongue forced its way inside my mouth, it was rough and unpleasant.

            “You're just a slut.” Hyde snarled at me, as he pulled back and slapped me across my face, it was hard enough to make me see stars and disorientated for a moment, I find myself being forced face down on the sofa with Hyde's weight on top of me holding me down.

            Then he let out a growl, like that of a savage beast, and rips my shirt from my back with little effort. I'm not scared, not yet, just confused and trying to figure out what the hell is going on. Fingernails scrape along my back and it hurts, I'm not into S&M, not in the slightest, I get no sexual pleasure from this pain.

            “Get of me! What has gotten into you?” I demand and Hyde laughs.

            “Shut up whore.” Came his reply, followed by a string of insults and nasty comments and accusations that are borderline insane. I'm struggling now, trying to get away but Hyde has me pinned down well. It's probably my own fault for teaching him how.

            I find my hands dragged behind my back and tied with something leather, that I later realise is Hyde's belt. It's in this moment that I know that the man above me isn't my friend, that this isn't a joke. He really wants to hurt me and I'm helpless to resist. I scream for help but the hotel has thick walls and nobody hears, or comes to my aid, and then I'm gagged with a strip of cloth torn from my own shirt.

            Hyde gets off me now, a mistake as I kick him hard, connecting with his chest and sending him down onto his ass. I get up with little difficulty, martial arts clearly haven't been a waste of time, and head for the door, but he's there before I reach it and I find my self been thrown onto the floor as he once again insults me. He's out of control and I beg for mercy, for forgiveness for crimes I haven't committed but he won't listen. He's too busy stripping me of my clothes and removing his own clothes and I get a good look at his body and realise that he's hard. 'He's not going to rape me,' I kept telling myself but he does.

            Only seconds later he's inside me and it hurts, it hurts like hell and I'm screaming into the gag. There was no lube but I'm wet now with my own blood and it lessens the pain. Slowly my body begins to adjust to this unwelcome intrusion and I experience pleasure that only makes things worse. I'm ashamed that part of me is enjoying this, ashamed and embarrassed. Maybe I am a slut, why else would I enjoy this?

            Eventually it's over and Hyde's cum fills me inside and then he came again over my ass. I'm left lying on the floor, as he gets dressed and leaves me alone. I cry myself to sleep, the TV still playing in the background.

            In the morning Hyde returns and I tremble in fear but this is the normal Hyde. The nice friendly guy, who gasps when he sees me. He demands to know who did this and I tell him I don't know. It’s clear he has no memory of last night, of what he did. He's just a concerned friend, who unties me and helps me all he can. He begs I phone the police but I don't want to report him.

            In the end I tell him I'm going to the police station and leave, but instead I only drive to a quiet spot and phone his wife, Megumi. I'm embarrassed to admit what happened to me but she needs to know. She needs to be warned what her husband is capable off, only she already knows.

            She fills me in on the details, about Hyde's condition and how sometimes when he's aroused he takes on his alter ego. I worry for her but she swears he's never been violent with her, only forced her to have sex. We talk for a long time and eventually conclude that perhaps Hyde had been so horrible to me, because deep inside he knew he shouldn't want me. That his feelings are wrong and he's hurting Megumi. He took his own self-hatred and brought it out on me.

            Megumi begged me not to tell anybody but I can't keep this silent. Especially not now it's happened again. So that's why I'm telling you. You've always been there for me and I need to hear your opinion about what happened, what you think I should do, because Hyde has left me confused and just a little bit scared. At the same time, as perverted as this might seem, I think I'm falling in love with him. The real him, not the rapist locked away inside. Crazy right? Well now you know why I need your help. Can you?


	9. Scandal

There would be a scandal if anybody found out and Gackt often wondered what would happen to his career if people found out he was dating a married man. His fans would probably love the thought of him being with Hyde, at least some of them, but there would be so much hate mail that it would make everything that he'd experienced in the past seem insignificant in comparison. For Hyde it would be even worse, to deal with Megumi's pain, fighting for the rights to see his son when the courts would clearly favour the mother who had done no wrong, the collapse of his marriage. They were selfish to continue this affair but the thought of letting Hyde go was scarier than any of the consequences of getting caught and so Gackt continued on this road of pleasure, consequences be damned. He just wasn't selfless enough to let Hyde go.

 


	10. Seduced

            I let him seduce me, lure me here tonight with compliments, kind gestures and words designed to spark pity. Words designed to make me feel bad he's alone. My heart breaks for him, although I know I'm being played.

            We shared a bath that was so large that you could swim in it, though neither of us did. He touched me, first friendly gestures that got more and more daring, until I was soon bent over the bath edge with his large penis pressing against me, then inside me. It was so large and my ass so tight that it hurt. It hurt and it hurt but then it was the most pleasurable experience of my life.

            He left me breathless and then alone with my guilt. I feel ashamed and embarrassed to be used like his, for cheating on my wife. I made a mistake, a gigantic one, but here's the ironic part. No matter how bad I feel right now, I know next time we're together I'll make the same mistake again. I just can't resist him.


	11. Unexpected

Hyde had never expected to feel this way towards anyone other than his wife, he'd never even considered cheating on Megumi with a woman. Why then was he suddenly in love with a man? These feelings had come out of nowhere, unexpected, unwanted, unneeded and there was nothing he could do about it. How could he change what his heart desired? Why would he want to desire anything else?

As much as he loved his wife, he loved Gackt more. It was how things were and he was so lost to his heart, that what his brain was telling him felt blasphemous to his beliefs. He would be Gackt's, one way or the other, it was how it was meant to be. Others would get hurt and Hyde felt guilty for that but he couldn't ignore the call of love. He couldn't ignore the bond between soulmates.


	12. The Pleasure Of Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gackt could be cruel at times but there was a part of Hyde that couldn't help but respond to it.

            Hyde couldn't help but let a moan escape as Gackt slid inside him, it hurt so bad but it was a familiar pain that made Hyde think of pleasure, passion, lust and the overwhelming feeling of being connected. Pain and pleasure were one in the same and within moments the pain was gone. Behind him his lover began to pick up a steady pace and Hyde clutched to the counter for support, making no effort to hide his emotions. Gackt was no fool, he knew exactly what every touch did to Hyde and could use it as a weapon and as a reward.

            “Gackt, please!” Hyde begged and, knowing exactly what his lover wanted, Gackt's hand snaked around Hyde's body and began to caress his upper thighs so tantalising close to pleasuring Hyde. Close wasn't good enough, Hyde needed satisfaction and he let out a noise that was part words and part whimper.

            “Please,” Hyde finally got out, unable to form any other words and Gackt's fingers began to tease his erection, Gackt could be so cruel sometimes but there was a part of Hyde that responded to that cruelty. He liked that Gackt teased him, that sometimes he could play cold and unaffectionate because it just made the pleasure that more intense when it came.

            “I saw you looking at him,” Gackt whispered into Hyde's ear. “I saw that look of lust, what do you have to say?”

            “I'd …. control your… jealousy.” Hyde got out, as Gackt began to pound into him harder and faster than before. His body shook in delight and his moans filled the room as his body was taken over by their love making. He knew Gackt wasn't mad, that Gackt wasn't jealous at all. He just loved to tease Hyde but the teasing was coming to an end now, as Gackt finally gave him what he craved. Long fingers wrapped around his length jerking him off as frantically as Gackt pounded into him. Gasps filled the room and all that remained was the physical act between two lovers that spiralled into an intensity that could only end when both men climaxed within seconds of each other before settling down on the kitchen floor, too exhausted to move. A shared smile was all the communication either man needed to complete the act. Sex had been good for both men and their love was, as always, strong, untainted and unbroken. It would be hard to find a more suited pair of lovers.


	13. English Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You is in London alone and he's less than happy about events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is more about You, but the pairing is Gackt X Hyde so I'm posting it to this collection anyway.

            “It'll be fun,” Was what Gackt had said. “You'll love it”. Yeah like he could love it when it wouldn't stop raining. You hated London already and they'd only been there a few days! It was supposed to be just him and Gackt but Hyde had announced at the last minute that he would be coming too and now it was the two of them and him left alone as the third wheel. They didn't mean to leave him to himself but they were a couple and didn't even realise they were doing it. After a day of feeling unwanted, You had announced he wanted to see the sights by himself and they hadn't even argued. Clearly sex was the only thing on their minds right now, which was why You had suggested leaving in the first place.

            To be fair to Gackt, it had been his idea and he had enjoyed it at first. It was kind of fun to see the sights alone and taking thousands of pictures with his brand new camera. He'd bought it especially for the trip and like the geek he was, he couldn't get over how awesome it was. Growing hungry, You had stopped for lunch and by the time he had finished the weather had changed. The sun was gone, replaced by dark rain clouds and a downpour that dulled You's mood instantly. What were you meant to do in London in the rain anyway?

            Eventually deciding on Madame Tussauds, You had wandered around looking at waxwork statues of celebrities, growing fed up by the amount he didn't recognise and his own limited English that made him struggle to read the signs. It was this that meant he got kicked out before he was finished looking and as he returned to the streets he found the rain pelting down harder and faster than it had been before. No, this wasn't his idea of a holiday and it wasn't at all what he'd been expecting.

            Returning to the hotel suite, he was nervous to even enter but was relieved to find Gackt and Hyde were both dressed and chatting together. He was met by two pleased smiles as he entered the room dripping wet but You could only glare at them both, before storming off to shower cursing the city irrationally. It was London's fault that it was raining, it was London's fault that he struggled with English and it was London's fault that he had to share Gackt.

            “What's up with him?” Hyde asked, confused to You's temper.

            “He hates being wet,” Gackt explained. “And he hates sharing me.”

            “Well perhaps I should go alone tomorrow?” Hyde suggested, feeling bad for being the cause of You's problems.

            “No!” Gackt exclaimed. “Just, I think we should make tomorrow all about You. Don't you think?”

            “Sounds good.” Hyde agreed. “But why wait for tomorrow? We can start tonight surely?”

            “We can,” Gackt agreed. “And I have just the plan.”

 

            “You're letting me have dessert?” You commented in shock, as Gackt asked for the dessert menu.

            “You're on holiday. You should eat what you like,” Hyde declared. “I want some form of ice-cream anyway.”

            “Well that makes us both sinners.” You replied, laughing for the first time that day. Hyde had clearly been a good influence on the other vocalist, as he didn't even protest when You picked the sweetest most fattening thing he could find on the menu. Eating it happily he sighed in contentment and bliss. England might have terrible weather and speak a stupidly complicated language but they sure knew how to make cake.

            After dinner the trio went to a night club and You soon found himself lost in the crowd, already forgetting his earlier mood. Music was his life and had no cultural barriers. Music was freedom and pleasure, as well as sadness and pain. It could be anything you made of it and dancing was just another form of creative expression.

            Happy and excited the three men returned to the hotel drunk enough to find the rain funny and not annoying any more. Sleep came quickly that night and You had all forgotten his depression from earlier that day.

 

            Morning came and almost went before You was woken up with a terrible hangover. Groaning he accepted the offered water and sat in bed staring at the wall, willing his head to stop pounding.

            “Would you like some tea?” Gackt asked making You frown. When in all the years he had known Gackt had the other suggested they drank tea at breakfast? “We're in England you need to start the morning with tea.” Gackt explained.

            “I don't want any.” You muttered, frustrated to be woken up for this. Why couldn't Gackt leave him to suffer alone?

            “Not even if it's double?” Gackt asked.

            “What?” You muttered before glancing at the door where a familiar long-haired man awaited him. “Cha!” He exclaimed, which off course meant tea. It was what Gackt had been offering him all along.

            “I heard you were lonely yesterday,” Chachamaru explained. “So Gackt made me come, not that I’d complain about spending time with you.”

            “Oh god! You two are the best friends any man could have!” You exclaimed, suddenly delighted at the thought of being in London. It wasn't the place or the weather that had made him miserable and alone, it was simply the lack of the people he loved. Now Chachamaru was here he was back in his comfort zone, Gackt could do whatever he wanted now, he was no longer the third wheel.

            That day’s pictures were filled with the smiling faces of his friends, as the four musicians explored the city as happy as any men could be. There was no work to stress over, no rain to ruin the day and best of all, they really were having fun.


	14. Foreplay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth was he did want this, more than anything, but his own moral standards would have made him protest.

            Hyde was completely naked and tied to his bed by his wrist and ankles, he had been protesting but now a gag was in his mouth and all he could get out was a murmur. The bonds were tight and dug into his wrists if he struggled. If he turned his head to the left, he could see his wife, Megumi, sitting quietly on a chair in a simple white dress looking more amused than anything. She made no attempts to help her husband, though she was free to do so.

            “That's right, stop fighting.” His attacker, Gackt, encouraged and knowing the other vocalist had won Hyde relaxed. The truth was he did want this, more than anything, but his own moral standards would have made him protest. How on earth was he meant to have sex with Gackt when he was married? Though, surprisingly, Megumi was fine with this, more than fine as she had helped Gackt tie him up in the first place.

            Gackt smiled down at Hyde, knowing the fight had left the older man. He had just been wondering if he was going too far but now his instincts, that screamed Hyde wanted this, were in control. Bending over he ran his tongue over Hyde's nipple before gently nipping it with his teeth. The other’s body jerked and amused at how sensitive Hyde was, Gackt did it again straddling the other at the same time so that his crotch was pressed firmly against Hyde's own.

            Gackt had abandoned his shirt before he started but he was still dressed in a pair of tight leather trousers that were becoming a lot tighter. Sitting up for a moment, he yanked down the zip and returned his attention to Hyde's chest. His growing erection finding it’s escape from his trousers and rubbing against Hyde's crotch teasing the other man to life. Slowly Gackt began to rub against the other, as he moved his lips to Hyde's other nipple, giving it the same attention as the first.

            Sliding down the bed a little, Gackt gently licked at Hyde's belly button, sticking his tongue inside and staring up at the beautiful man who was clearly enjoying every moment. Already Hyde had an impressive erection and pleased Gackt moved further down the bed, letting his tongue flick quickly over the very tip watching as Hyde's body responded instantly. He repeated the process a few more times, teasing the other before slipping off the end of the bed and pretty much peeling his trousers from his body.

            Within an instant he was back on the bed, teasing Hyde's erection with his tongue once more. His tongue darted out of his mouth like a snake, touching Hyde for the briefest of moments. Hyde was struggling now but not to get away. He wanted more but Gackt wasn't one to take pity on his victims. Giving Hyde's erection one last lick, he moved his tongue into Hyde's crack and with a few quick licks found his entrance and began to tease Hyde there instead.

            Gackt always had been a tease and an overly sensitive man like Hyde was his idea of the perfect partner. Just look at him withering over the smallest of touches! It was beautiful. It made Gackt want to play with him more and so when his tongue moved over Hyde's entrance once more, he pushed against the muscles and slid inside exploring Hyde gently, hearing the answering whimpers, muffled by the gag in Hyde's mouth.

            After a few minutes Gackt pulled back and was pleased to see the disappointment on Hyde's face. He looked so pitiful like that, so helpless. Tough, he's have to wait for more. With that thought Gackt turned his attention to Hyde's balls, kissing them again and again before finally running his tongue up Hyde's erection tasting pre-cum. Remembering his agreement with Megumi, that he could do anything but make Hyde orgasm, Gackt reluctantly pulled away. Teasing Hyde had been fun but he wouldn't be able to take much more.

            About to slip off the bed to find the lube, Gackt found Megumi offering it to him. With a smile he accepted it and began to coat his fingers as she once again returned out of his view. He didn't mind her watching him but this was meant to be just him and Hyde.  

            Knowing Hyde was sensitive, Gackt decided to go for a tough love method of preparation and slid two fingers straight into Hyde's entrance, feeling the other tighten around his fingers a moment too late. He was already inside and instantly he began to scissor his fingers completely turned on by the way Hyde withered on the bed. His arms pulling at the ropes that tied him desperately to get away, though his hips were pushing upwards, burying Gackt's fingers in deeper.

            Them, unable to wait any longer, Gackt removed his fingers and slowly pushed his erection into Hyde, feeling the tight heat around him he held back a moan. This was so much better than he'd imagined it would be. He began to thrust within the man, grabbing Hyde's hips and pulling him upwards onto him. He was already buried deep within Hyde who had completely lost control. It was a beautiful sight to behold, as he'd never seen Hyde like this. Hyde was normally cool and collected but not now. Now he was a witheringly mess and Gackt loved it.

            Gackt began to move faster and harder, pushing Hyde right to the very edge of sanity. A loud clear moan filled the room and Gackt realised it had been him. Maybe Hyde wasn't the only one to have lost control. With a gasp Gackt let himself go and his primal instincts took over. There was only pleasure and the warmth that was the man beneath him.

            With a shudder Gackt came hard into the other man and exhausted pulled out as he took in the sweaty mess Hyde had become. His own cum was coming out of Hyde's ass and he licked his lips hungrily. However it was Megumi's turn now and so quietly he got off the bed and gathered up his clothes.

            He gave Hyde one last look before he went, to find Megumi was already cleaning up the mess he had left. Part of him wanted to watch them but that would only turn him on again. Instead, he went to find a bathroom to shower, pleased with his night. Hyde had enjoyed every moment of his attention and if Megumi's actions were any indicator, she had enjoyed watching her husband moan for another man.

 

 


End file.
